


Shelter from the Storm

by Panstick



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panstick/pseuds/Panstick
Summary: Suddenly I turned around and she was standin' thereWith silver bracelets on her wrists and flowers in her hairShe walked up to me so gracefully and took my crown of thornsCome in, she saidI'll give ya shelter from the stormCharlotte and Sidney has to seek shelter from the storm, will they be able to confess their love to each other?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzyOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/gifts), [Heatherml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherml/gifts).



> Just a little sexy smut to finish the day.
> 
> This one goes out to JazzyOz and Heatherml as a thank you for spurring me on with all your sweet comments. 
> 
> Title is borrowed from Bob Dylan's 'Shelter from the Storm'.

Steel grey clouds gathered on the sky that had been a bright clear blue just a few minutes ago, the wind got colder and harder and Charlotte pulled her coat closer; she had no idea where she was. She had been walking for hours and without the sun she had no idea how to get back to the cliff road. Her mind had been so preoccupied with going through every conversation with Mr. Sidney Parker, he was truly a mystery to her but somehow his opinion of her mattered more than anybody else's in the world. 

_“And what have you observed about me upon our small acquaintance?”_

That had been the first time she walked into one of his brute tongue lashings. 

_“On what experience of the world do you form your judgement? Where have you been? Nowhere! What have you learned? Nothing!”_

His eyes had drilled holes in hers and her heart had beaten so fast that she feared she might faint in front of him. It had only made matters worse when she had tried to apologize to him the next day. His face had shown every shade of disapproval and indifference, her stomach had turned into a hard knot as he lashed out after her in the middle of the street. 

_“Think too badly of you? I don’t think of you at all, Miss Heywood! I have no interest in your approval or disapproval. Quite simply, I don’t care what you think or how you feel. I’m sorry if that disappoints you but there it is.”_

She had tried desperately to avoid him but somehow, they always seemed to bump into each other. 

_“Miss Heywood, am I never to get away from you?”_

Charlotte was happy that her mouth answered back because her mind and body were very busy memorizing every inch of Mr. Parker’s wet and naked body. She had been mortified but had also felt an alien wet sensation between her legs, like a pull or surge pooling right there, every fiber in her had whispered, “touch him!” 

Her body remembered his hand enveloping hers at the ball, his other hand on her waist, his brown beautiful eyes examining her face and staring into hers. His rare bright smiles sent shivers down her spine and a few minutes later, they would be arguing again. She didn’t know how to behave around him and he always seemed to be close around. Too close. Today at the regatta things had escalated and her confusion propelled; the way he had touched her in the boat and wrapped his hands around hers on the oars was at best inappropriate and yet she had wanted more. Charlotte could fend for herself but it still hurt that he had not defended her against that vile Mrs. Campion who obviously didn’t like her and didn’t mind letting it show. Charlotte’s mind was rambling now, and it didn’t help her sense of direction, but she continued as she walked. Because he had come after her and that had been even more confusing. 

_“I wanted to say that I hope you were not too offended by Mrs. Campion. It was meant only in jest”_

The sky had turned dark now and it started to rain. Charlotte decided to walk against the wind from the logic that it blew from the sea. If she could find the cliffside she could find the way home. As her coat and dress got soaked from the rain her pace got slower and heavier and for the first time in her life, she was truly concerned, but anxiety and self-pity wouldn’t get her back so she pulled herself together and moved forward. One step after another. 

_“And what do you know of love, Miss Heywood, besides what you have read?”_

Sidney pulled the reins gently to halt his horse, where could she be? He had searched every square mile around Sanditon where he knew she liked to take walks but no Charlotte. Oh, how he wished had been more forthcoming about his feelings for her. Instead he had done his best to scare her off. 

_“Not for the world! I endured two tongue lashings from you and I won’t court a third. Save your unpleasantness for someone else. Or better still, why not try to be civil?”_

Sidney had volunteered immediately to look for her when Mary got concerned. He had also very firmly rejected the need for a search party, he couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else finding her. Truth be told he could not bear it for James Stringer to find her. Now he was terrified that his jealous arrogance could end up harming her. The beast trampled impatiently under him and he tried desperately to think. She would not have been lost on the cliff road, unless someone had... no that had to not be an option! Could she have wandered further inland? 

_“Only if you really don’t care, I wonder that you take the trouble to be quite so offensive and hurtful?”_

Her warm soft body was imprinted in his mind, every curve, her smile, her eyes and the way her hand felt in his. 

_“Because you are determined to remain an outlier. God forbid you gave something of yourself”_

That had struck him right in the heart, he wanted to give her everything of himself, to risk it all and tell her, that he loved her and would do anything in his power to make her happy if only she would marry him. No more misunderstandings because he was afraid to lay his heart in front of her. 

Rain poured down now and Sidney could hardly see 10 feet in front of him. Behind him the sky had turned almost black. 

_“Please, be kind enough to leave me now”_

Those had been the last word from her and his heart had broken. He was very well aware that the insecure and hurt look in her eyes had been inflicted by him. Mrs. Campion’s return had shaken him and clouded his judgement. A sad sigh left him; he had cowardly let Eliza target Charlotte. Pure, honest, innocent and wonderful Charlotte. 

Something caught his eye trough the pouring rain, a small figure striding determinedly against the wind and rain. His heart jumped out his chest, it was her. IT WAS HER! A minute later Charlotte was in his arms in front of him. She was soaked through and he wrapped her under his coat and tugged her arms around him, she was shivering from the cold and he couldn’t help but kiss her on her wet curls before he turned his horse around to head back to Trafalgar House. The second they were facing the right direction a lightning broke the sky in half. 

“Charlotte, we have to seek shelter or we will be caught in the thunderstorm. We are too exposed”. He could feel her nod against his chest. If his memory served him well, they were close to Sanditon House’s hunting cabin, his eyes sought after a small forest and he rode as fast as he dared with her in front of him. He could feel her hang on to him for dear life. Though wet and cold he could still feel her body burning against his. When they found the cabin and got off the horse, he wanted to carry her inside but she walked away from him and opened the door. “I’ll light the fire while you see to the horse”. 

Flames gave the cabin a warm and golden light. It was a comfortable room, simply decorated with a small wooden table, 4 chairs, a small stove and a bed covered in furs and blankets. Sidney’s heart beat fast as he entered, Charlotte were lightning a few candles. Still soaked to the bone and left small puddles of water were she walked. “You should get out of your wet clothes before you catch a cold or worse.” His voice was more brute than he intended, but this would mean Charlotte undressing and he was not quite sure how to remain a gentleman with a naked Charlotte so close. She nodded and answered dryly, “You should too” and then she turned her back on him and started to unbutton her dress. His mouth went dry and he stood dumbfounded and looked at her; she must have felt his eyes on her, “Turn around, Mr. Parker!”. As he undressed his body responded to every swoosh of garment, she pulled off and hanged on a chair. Afraid to turn around he stood naked with his back to her, he had not considered what to cover himself with when a blanket hit his back and folded over his shoulder. He wrapped it around him and turned around. Her toes were the first thing he noticed. Pink and bare. 

_“Can we not rewrite our history, if we find it disagreeable?”_

Charlotte stared at his naked back and behind for too long before she threw the blanket to him. Every vein in her body pulsed hot blood and she had that alien wet sensation between her legs again and the same spot ached and pulled for him. She wanted to touch his skin and let her fingers trail down his body. Instead she pulled the blanket closer around her and braised herself to meet his eyes when he turned around. 

When his eyes met hers something broke inside of him, fear turned to anger and before he could stop himself, he started scolding her, 

“What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in? What if I haven’t found you?” 

His eyes were dark and they flashed for every word. Charlotte knew he was right and decided not to say anything, she was embarrassed. He continued, 

“We have to spend the night here the two of us alone and on top of it we are undressed. I have comprised you by saving you, and now I have to marry you!” 

\- the second he had said it he regretted it; this was hardly laying his heart in front of her. His fear had caused him to use his deepest wish as a reproach and an insult. Sidney scolded himself inside; You bloody fool, Sidney, what are you doing? 

Now Charlotte spoke, “No, we don’t! No one knows you found me, we can return separately tomorrow. Why did you take the trouble to go search for me if it is to so much inconvenience for you? This tongue lashing could have waited upon my return.” 

Her words stung and his shoulders dropped. She could see his chest heaving as he searched for the right words. It helped to be angry with him because her body wanted to touch his and if he hadn’t given her another tongue lashing, she might have done something – she could feel her cheeks turn red and fisted her hands even more. Why could she not control herself around him? 

Outside the thunderstorm had reached the cabin, and lightnings lit up the room like fireworks followed by rumbling thunder. 

“I am sorry. Please forgive me for behaving in such a rude manner. I... please look at me Charlotte” She had fixed her eyes on her feet; she didn’t want him to see the tears in her eyes. 

_“He inspires an anger in me that I didn’t know I possessed and yet I find that his good opinion means more to me than anyone else’s”_

Charlotte swayed on her feet as she raised her head to meet his eyes. They met hers softly and were so full of tenderness and affection that she blushed. 

_“It sounds to me as if you are in love with him”_

With his eyes locked on hers Sidney continued, “I am a good deal less than perfect. You have made me all too aware of that. But for whatever it is worth, I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you. That is all”. His eyes examined hers, to seek a reaction to his words, he noticed her hands relaxed again, she had looked like she was ready to attack him. He drove his hand through his hair, come on, you fool, tell her! You don’t get another chance. “No, that is not all. I never wanted to put myself in anyone’s power before. I never wanted to care for anyone more than myself. In fact, Miss Heywood, Charlotte... what I am trying to say, what I have always been trying to say to you but fail miserably at is that I am in your power and I want to care for you. I love you more than anything and if I haven’t ruined it altogether will you marry me?” 

He was blushing and biting his lip, she had never seen him unsure of himself before, he was always so controlled around her. 

“You love me?” 

“More than anything” 

“You want to marry me?” 

“More than anything” 

“Show me!” 

“What?” 

“Show me, that you love me” 

Sidney cleared his throat, his voice was hoarse and trembling, “Will you let me show you?” 

“Yes”, Charlotte wasn’t quite sure what she expected or wanted him to do but when he strode the few steps to her and cupped her cheeks and kissed her, she knew that was it. The kiss was gentle at first, his lips were so soft and his tongue so warm as he brushed her lips with it, the pull in her was stronger than ever before. She parted her lips to let him in and he gently slipped in his tongue and sucked her upper lip. His thumbs stroke her cheekbones and he pulled her closer into the kiss. She was hesitant at first but replicated his moves and bit his lower lip gently, that made him gasp. She let go of the blanket without thinking to put her arms around him and bury one hand in his soft hair while the other traced the soft skin on his spine. 

Sidney stopped breathing the heartbeat her naked body revealed itself and he broke the kiss to take her in, he couldn’t help himself. He looked desperately at her, afraid to move. Her lips found his again and he let his hands slide down her naked back and slowly down to the perfect orbs. Her skin was so soft and warm, like silk that had been hanging in the summer sun. The blanket wrapped around his waist did its best to contain his erection and he almost came undone when she moved her hands down his sides and pulled it apart and let it slide down on the floor. His lips moved down her neck, she moaned and tilted her head to give him space, she gasped when they moved further down and found her nipples. Her skin tasted sweet like honey, he could smell she was naked and that she was wet for him and it made him dizzy, “Charlotte, my love, we should...” Stop. They should stop, but he didn’t want to say the word, he wanted to say “make love”. She lifted his head from her breasts to kiss him and mumbled in his ear, “Show me, that you love me”, and let her hands brush down the silky skin on his erection. 

Without breaking the kiss, he carried her to the bed and lay her down and lowered himself gently between her legs and kissed as much of her naked skin as he could. When she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, he forgot the last vague sense of proprieties and placed himself at her entrance and thrusted as gently as he could inside her. He could feel her tense and heard a gasp of pain but also pleasure, he didn’t move before she did. Slowly, he pulled himself out to thrust deeply again. 

Charlotte had never felt anything like it, it was painful and wonderful at the same time. Not painful like when he first entered, but an aching pain that only he and what he did could give relief. She didn’t know what it was but she never wanted it to end and she wanted it to go faster at the same time. 

After too few thrusts Sidney trembled and yelled her name before he collapsed on top of her. Embarrassed he buried his face in her neck, he was panting, “I am sorry, Charlotte, that was not...” She tensed underneath him, “Did I disappoint you?” 

He raised himself on his elbows to look her in the eyes. “No! On the contrary. I am the one who is disappointing. I have wanted this so long. Fantasized about this so long, that I couldn’t last long when it finally happened. You felt so good and I just couldn’t help it. This is definitely not how I imagined our first time to be”. She wiped away a few tears that rolled quietly down his cheeks. “Show me”, she said in a low husky voice and bit his earlobe, “Show me how you imagined it”. And he kissed her, a long and lingering kiss. Taking his time with her lips, that plump lower lip that had tempted him for so long. The skin on her neck, that soft spot right under her ear, that he had wanted to kiss since the first time they danced. Her breasts, oh her breasts, so soft and perfect with nipples hard and pointy calling for his tongue. She moaned and wriggled under his hands and hot mouth, when his hand slowly brushed down her body, barely touching, and found the little hard and sensitive pearl under her curls, she almost fainted with pleasure. His fingers circled around it until she gasped his name, then he slid two fingers inside her and stroked in and out, in and out, his thumb gently rubbed the nub she now realized had been calling for his body for so long. She breathed heavily, her mouth formed like a perfect ‘O’, he could see her rapid pulse on her neck. He removed his fingers and licked her juices off them before he entered her again. This time there was no pain, only pleasure. She could taste herself on his lips when he kissed her again, moving in and out between her legs. Something build up inside her, it was a force of nature and her head was spinning. Every fiber in her was twirling faster and faster until it felt like a cord snapped and released a wave of heat and pleasure through her body. She arched her back against him and called his name. He was still moving, increasing the pace until the throbbing of the aftermath of her orgasm made him come again, he couldn’t voice her name, only release an animal roar building up from deep down in his throat. Panting he kissed her, resting his forehead against hers, before he sunk down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Her naked body was still trembling and she was gasping for breath. 

He whispered in her ear, “Did I disappoint you this time?”. She smiled and shook her head against his neck, she never wanted to leave this bed ever again. 

“I love you too” 

“Will you marry me?” 

“I have to now I have compromised you” 

Sidney laughed, of course she would outwit him even in his proposal.


End file.
